Philip
, or by his adopted name, is the right sided-half of Kamen Rider Double. He is a mysterious young man who works as Shotaro Hidari's partner after he and Detective Narumi save him from an experiment conducted by the Sonozaki Family. Being an avatar to the true Gaia Memory, he has full access to the Gaia Library, which he often interfaces with to look up for information on Dopants, and has computational capabilities comparable to that of a . He fights Dopants with Shotaro, projecting his mind into Shotaro's body to form the right half of Kamen Rider Double. Philip represents the mind of Double. History He is a mysterious young man who possesses the true . His real name is Raito Sonozaki, the third-born child and sole son of Ryubee, whose mind was altered by Satoshi Yamashiro under his father's wishes to have no memory of his name and family. It is also revealed to him that Raito actually died twelve years ago in a freak accident falling into a well connecting to the true Gaia Memory, but he was somehow revived as an avatar almost instantaneously. After being rescued by Shotaro and Sokichi Narumi from a mysterious organization, Philip helps investigate Dopant activity through his ability to access the , a collection of all of the information in the known world. However, due to having no memory of his life before being rescued and the need to keep his location secret from the people Shotaro rescued him from, he usually spends his time in the Detective Agency's secret hangar, reading about common topics that he finds interesting. He fights the Dopants with Shotaro as the mind and soul of Kamen Rider Double, providing the Gaia Memories for the right side of Double. After being thrown into the Gaia Memory for the Gaia Impact and extracted from ClayDoll Xtreme, Philip's body became unstable to the point that should he transform into Kamen Rider Double, again, he would break up into data and completely be absorbed by the planet. Saving their final transformation to save Wakana and fight the Utopia Dopant, Jun Kazu, Philip has Shotaro promise to him that he will still fight for Fuuto even if he is gone. After Kazu is defeated, Philip bids his final farewell to Shotaro as he fades away once the transformation is ended. Before he left, Philip left Shotaro a gift containing a Lost Driver belt and the blank book he used to access the Gaia Library containing a message thanking Shotaro and asking him to continue to protect Futo. A few days later, after being rescued by Shotaro and Philip, Wakana learns that Philip sacrificed his own physical existence to save her and initiates her own Gaia Impact to bring back the Xtreme Memory which slowly reconstructs Philip's physical body which took a year. After being revived, Philip has one last moment with his family who tell him that they will be watching over him. He then spent the next year, waiting for his body to restore and watched over Shotaro within the Xtreme Memory. Upon returning to physical form, he continues to protect the city of Futo as Kamen Rider Double. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Travelers Record , Yuki, and Kengo in Kamen Rider Travelers Record.]] Philip appears in the video game Kamen Rider Travelers Record. Personality At first, Philip was shown to be completely devoid of interest in human relationships, even calling himself 'a little devil'. Being extremely intelligent, he is mostly apathetic and shows interest only in common topics he finds interesting which he reads occasionally, sometimes even turning into an obsession that overwhelms him until he knows everything about that subject, often getting in the way of ongoing investigations. At times, he would even go to extremes where he would work himself out until he collapses, such as when he was reading on weight-loss, and getting himself very fat after getting obsessed with Mochi, a type of rice cake. After finding out everything there is to know about the topic at hand, he would completely lose interest in the said topic and move on to something else. Being apathetic and having little experience in interacting with people, he is seen to be a cold person who would often annoy people around him with cold hard facts presented in a completely tactless manner. He is also slightly impolite as he often refers everyone except Shotaro, Akiko and his family by their full names while showing no respect to his elders. After spending time with Shotaro and Akiko, Philip's human and emotional side starts to surface and develop, and over time, he came to love Fuuto and the friends he and Shotaro made. While initially only saying it as a matter of fact, he eventually also comes to playfully tease Shotaro about being 'half-boiled', (which is true most of the time) while still being his most trustworthy friend. Although Philip and Shotaro sometimes fought with each other, Philip understands Shotaro a lot and stated that W which holds the will of Sokichi requires Shotaro's kindness which he also stated is Shotaro's best charm point. Philip maintained a close relationship with Wakana Sonozaki after helping her in the Violence Dopant case, which was further enhanced when he discovered his identity as Raito Sonozaki until Wakana was convinced to join in the Gaia Impact plan. He became devoted to bring his family out of their Gaia Memory plans so that they can be a true family again, even if it meant disappearing forever. Abilities ;Gaia Library access/Peak Human Intelligence :Due to his status as the True Gaia Memory's avatar, his focus and intelligence are comparable to a super computer and he has access to the Gaia Library, which in turn means that he has access to any recorded knowledge on Earth. While this does not mean that he actually knows everything, his unparalleled ability to crunch enormous amounts of information in a very short time makes him looks as though he does know everything. He can also seemingly connect with others and bring them to the Gaia Library if the person has a Live Connector on them. ;Age Negation :Since Philip was reborn as humanoid data, his body would not be subjected to the aging process. Weakness ;Poor Body Condition :Being confined most of the time to the hangar doing researches, both before and after being rescued, he does not get to exercise much and as such, he is physically weaker than Shotaro. The FangJoker transformation, which uses his body instead of Shotaro's, thus take a severe toll on him should he sustain the transformation for extensive periods. While he is technically capable of fighting, as seen when he is in FangJoker form, his weak body normally did not allow him to effectively do so outside of transformation. Despite being able to control the right side of any of Kamen Rider Double transformations, he usually yields full control to Shotaro when transformed while he acts as the battlefield tactician. It seems that fighting as Double has strengthened Philip somewhat though, as shown later on in the series. Forms When Shotaro and Philip set their Gaia Memories into the Double Driver, Philip's conscious mind enters Shotaro's body to produce Double (except when they change into FangJoker, where the opposite happens). Their quote at the start of a battle is , a quote originally used by their predecessor and mentor, Sokichi Narumi. To transform into Kamen Rider Cyclone, Philip sets the Cyclone Memory into the Lost Driver. Each different version of Kamen Rider Double, as well as Kamen Rider Cyclone, has its own finishing attack(s) known as which is needed to defeat a Dopant. The energy imparted by the Maximum Drive does not destroy the Dopant but rather its Gaia Memory, resulting in the ejection of the Gaia Memory from the user's body, reverting the person to normal and the destruction of the Gaia Memory, hence why such a procedure is called a . |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 85 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 2.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 6 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 60 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 5.2 sec. *'Joker Extreme': 12 tons is the primary and default form used by Double, first seen in All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker and the first form utilized within the television series. It is colored green and black from the Cyclone and Joker Memories, hence known as the . CycloneJoker is considered to be the most well balanced, thus making it Double's default form, despite being capable of initiating transformation with any set of Double's Gaia Memories. During the events of Shotaro's -influenced dream, the Gaia Memories are replaced by wooden placards known as and uses the Japanese pronounciation of the Gaia Memory names or synonyms; thus, this form is dubbed as . During the transformation, kabuki makeup-like patterns appears on Shotaro's face. This form's has two finishers: * : After inserting the Joker Memory in the Maximum Slot, Double's body splits down the middle as the halves descend on their target. A variation of this attack involves Double jumping off the back wheel of Kamen Rider Accel Bike Form, allowing for faster acceleration upon descent. *'Unnamed Finisher:' After inserting the Cyclone Memory in the Maximum Slot, Double performs a wind-charged flying kick followed by a mid-air spin kick. CycloneJoker's ending theme is entitled "Cyclone Effect". Appearances: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, W Episodes 1-14, Movie War 2010, W'' 15-19, 21, 23-27, 29-34, ''Donburi's α/Farewell Beloved Recipe, W'' 35-37, 39-44, ''A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, W'' 45-46, 49, ''Movie War Core, Let's Go Kamen Riders, W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel, W Returns: Kamen Rider Eternal, Movie War Mega Max, , Movie War Ultimatum, , Wizard Episodes 52-53, Kamen Rider Taisen, , "Tricks": Kamen Rider Genm ("Legend Rider Stage", "Legend Gamer Stage"), Be The One - Metal= CycloneMetal Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 100 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 3.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 7 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 37 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 9.5s *'Metal Twister':25t is a green and silver-colored Half Change accessed through the Cyclone and Metal Memories hence known as the . In this form, Double can wield the Metal Shaft by means of the Metal Memory's powers. When swung, the Metal Shaft creates blades of wind by means of the Cyclone Memory. CycloneMetal's weight is 5 kg lighter than HeatMetal, although its punching power is weaker, it's shown to have a greater jumping height. This form's finisher is the : After inserting the Metal Memory in the Metal Shaft, Double spins around while swinging the Metal Shaft covered in an aura of wind. Appearances: W'' Episode 3, 5, 9-11, 13, 17, 24, 26, 31, ''A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, W'' 45, ''W Returns: Kamen Rider Eternal - Trigger= CycloneTrigger Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195cm *'Rider Weight': 91kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 1.7t *'Kicking Power': 3t *'Maximum Jump Height': 46m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/7.2s is a green and blue-colored Half Change accessed through the Cyclone and Trigger Memories. Hence known as the . In this form, Double wields the Trigger Magnum by means of the Trigger Memory's powers and is able to shoot out high compressed air by means of the Cyclone Memory. CycloneTrigger's gunshots have a wider range, but it has a nimbler precision than LunaTrigger. This form's finisher is the : After inserting the Cyclone Memory (instead of Trigger Memory) in the Trigger Magnum, Double fires multiple shots of pressurized air at the enemy. Appearances: W'' Episodes 5-7, 13, ''Movie War 2010, W'' 18, 24-25, ''A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate }} - Heat= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 98 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 5 tons *'Kicking Power': 5.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 49 meters *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. * Joker Grenade: 15t is the first Half Change form used by Double when he appears in All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. It is colored red and black form accessed from the Heat and Joker Memories, hence known as the . In this form, Double can throw flaming punches by means of the Heat Memory's powers. HeatJoker shows an increase in punching and kicking powers, but it has a slightly slower running speed and very weak jumping height than CycloneJoker. This form's finisher is the : After inserting the Joker Memory in the Maximum Slot, Double somersaults in mid-air, then Double's body splits down the middle during descent as the halves each hit the target with elementally energized hooks. Appearances: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, W'' Episodes 2-3, 10, ''Movie War 2010, W'' 15, 19, 27, 39, ''A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, Movie War Core - Metal= HeatMetal Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 105 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 6 tons *'Kicking Power': 9 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 25 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 11 sec. *'Metal Branding': 30 tons is the second true form used by Double, first appearing in All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker. It is colored red and silver and is accessed from the Heat and Metal Memories, hence known as the . In this form, the damage from the Metal Shaft is increased by fire. A common tactic used by Double is to turn around while changing to this form, using the Metal Shaft on his back to block enemy attacks before counterattacking. HeatMetal is considered to be the strongest, but also the slowest of the 9 forms, due to its running speed and weight and it's jumping height is weaker than the other 2 Metal forms. This form's finisher is the : After inserting the Metal Memory in the Metal Shaft, Double allows one or both ends of the Metal Shaft to ignite on fire and delivers a final blow to the opponent. There is a combination of this attack is the with the use of Accel's Engine Blade in the Hyper Battle DVD. HeatMetal's ending theme is entitled "Free your Heat". Appearances: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, W'' Episode 2, 4, 6, 8, 11-14, ''Movie War 2010, W'' 15-21, 30 (Dream World), 33, ''Donburi's α/Farewell Beloved Recipe, W'' 41, ''A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, W'' 49, ''W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel, Movie War Core, Movie War Mega Max, Wizard Episode 52 - Trigger= HeatTrigger Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195cm *'Rider Weight': 95kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 3t *'Kicking Power': 4t *'Maximum Jump Height': 45m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/8s is a red and blue-colored Half Change accessed through the Heat and Trigger Memories Hence known as the . In this form, Double wields the Trigger Magnum by means of the Trigger Memory's powers and shoots fire blasts by means of the Heat Memory's powers. HeatTrigger's gunshots are also shown to have a higher output than LunaTrigger. This form has two finishers: *Trigger Magnum finisher: ** : After inserting the Trigger Memory in the Trigger Magnum, Double fires a constant stream of fire that melts the enemy completely. *Maximum Slot + Trigger Magnum finisher: **'Unnamed Twin Maximum Drive': After inserting the Trigger Memory in the Trigger Magnum and the Heat Memory in the Maximum Slot, Double blasts out a massive fireball that incinerates anything in its path. Appearances: W'' Episode 6, 12, ''Movie War 2010, W'' 15, 20, 27-28, ''A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, Movie War Ultimatum }} - Luna= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 75 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 2 tons *'Kicking Power': 4.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4 sec. *'Joker Strange': 10 tons is the first Half Change form used by Double within the series, a colored yellow and black form accessed from the Luna and Joker Memories hence known as the . In this form, Double has the ability to stretch his right limbs by means of the Luna Memory's powers. LunaJoker is shown to be the weakest out of the other 2 Joker forms, but it has a faster running speed than CycloneJoker. This form's finisher is the : After inserting the Joker Memory in the Maximum Slot, Double splits down the middle, with the Luna half making four copies of itself, and all five Luna halves execute rapid-fire karate chops on the target(s), then the Joker half strides in close to finish the target(s) off with a charged vertical chop. Appearances: W'' Episode 1, 4, 6-7, 14, 17, 30, 34-35, 39, ''A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate - Metal= LunaMetal Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 90 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 4 tons *'Kicking Power': 5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 40 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 7.6 sec. *'Metal illusion': 20t is a yellow and silver-colored Half Change accessed through the Luna and Metal Memories hence known as the . In this form, Double can wield the Metal Shaft by means of the Metal Memory's powers, using the Luna Memory's abilities to use it as a whip. LunaMetal is also shown to be lighter and faster than the other 2 Metal forms. This form's finisher is the : After inserting the Metal Memory in the Metal Shaft, Double uses the Metal Shaft to create golden rings and then unleashes them upon the target all at once. Appearances: W'' Episode 4, 10, 12, ''Movie War 2010, W'' 17, 30, ''A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, W Returns: Kamen Rider Eternal - Trigger= LunaTrigger Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195 cm. *'Rider Weight': 80 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 3.5 tons *'Kicking Power': 4.5 tons *'Maximum Jump Height': 45 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 8.5 sec. is a form that first appears in the television series. It is a yellow and blue form accessed with the Luna Memory and the Trigger Memory hence known as the . In this form, Double's Trigger Magnum is able to fire gold and blue bolts that can curve and track targets. LunaTrigger is mostly well-suited for marksmanship, but its shots are slower than the other 2 Trigger forms. This form's finisher is the : After inserting the Trigger Memory in the Trigger Magnum, Double fires multiple charged homing shots at the enemy. LunaTrigger's ending theme is entitled "Finger on the Trigger". Appearances: W'' Episodes 6-8, 14, ''Movie War 2010, W'' 16, 21, 23, 25, 30 (Dream World), 34, 41, ''A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, W'' 49, ''W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel, Movie War Mega Max, Wizard Episode 53 }} - Fang= Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 195cm *'Rider Weight': 82kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching Power': 8t *'Kicking Power': 13t *'Maximum Jump Height': 30m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/3.2s *'Fang Streiser': 45t is a white and black form that Double uses to escape from Philip's captors during the events of the Begins Night as seen in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010. As the Fang Memory was designed for Philip, his and Shotaro's roles as Double are reversed in FangJoker, with Shotaro's consciousness transferred into Philip's body for the transformation, Double's left eye flashes whenever Shotaro speaks. This form is described as the , as the transformation takes an extreme tax on Philip's body as he tends to lose control of himself when in this form during its first two uses. Additionally this form cannot be used for long periods of time due to Philip's weaker body. FangJoker is considered to be faster and stronger than the other forms that came before it. By activating the Fang Memory's horn between one and three times, FangJoker is able to summon a bladed weapon that forms on various portions of FangJoker's body. One time summons the on FangJoker's wrist to be used as a close combat weapon; two times summons the , which can be removed from FangJoker's right shoulder to be used as a dagger or boomerang-like weapon; three times summons the on FangJoker's right ankle. This form's finisher is the : A flying roundhouse kick with the Maximum Saber in which a projection of the Fang Memory's head is shown "biting" the opponent when Double comes in contact while forming a projection of the English Letter F'''. This can be used in combination with Kamen Rider Accel's '''Accel Glanzer to perform the . Appearances: Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010, W'' Episodes 16-17, 20, 22, 28, 31, 38, 43-44, ''A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, Movie War Ultimatum (Director's Cut) }} - Xtreme= Rider Statistics *'Height': 195cm *'Weight': 82kg Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power': 5t *'Kicking Power': 10t *'Maximum Jump Height': 120m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100m/4s *'Double Xtreme': 80t is the first evolved form of CycloneJoker accessed with the Xtreme Memory, linking it directly to the infinite knowledge of the true Gaia Memory through the iridescent band going down the middle of Kamen Rider Double's body called the . It is also known as the , as it also represents the perfect union between Shotaro and Philip. The sheer knowledge of this form wields allows Double to instantly analyze the opponent's capabilities. While not as physically strong as FangJoker, this Form seems to have better defenses as it easily withstood the Weather Dopant`s attacks without using the Prism Bicker. During the transformation, the middle of Double begins to glow as the Xtreme Memory absorbs the Cyclone and Joker Memories and attaches itself onto the Double Driver. The Xtreme Memory opens up revealing a spinning X as Double rips open the center revealing the prism-colored center. Unlike the other forms of Double, where Shotaro or Philip provide the body for their Rider Form, the Xtreme Memory absorbs Philip's body and fuses it with Shotaro's body in their Rider Form becoming one in body, mind and soul. Thus when either Philip or Shotaro speaks on their own, their respective side's eye flashes, and why they also appear together as soon as they break the transformation. By gathering energy into his fists from either halves Double can throw powerful punches at the opponent. In this form, Double wields the Prism Bicker which has its own Maximum Drives. Unlike the other forms of Double, CycloneJokerXtreme's motif also includes the letter X'''. This form has five finishers: *Xtreme Memory finisher: ** : After closing and re-opening the Xtreme Memory, a large tornado emits from the Xtreme Memory carring Double into the air and accelerating him towards the target. *Maximum Slot + Xtreme Memory finisher: ** : After inserting the Prism Memory in the Maximum Slot and closing and re-opening the Xtreme Memory, Double performs an upgraded version of the '''Double Xtreme kick which extends the initial drop kick into bicycle kicks. *Prism Sword finisher: ** : After inserting the Prism Memory into the Prism Sword and by pressing the Maximum Starter button on its hilt, Double can perform an energized slash or a wave of energy. *Prism Bicker finishers: **Through the Prism Memory's ability to link Philip's three elemental Gaia Memories with the Joker Memory, the Prism Bicker allows CycloneJokerXtreme to perform two quadruple power Maximum Drives: *** : A powerful version of Prism Break. Double combines the power of the Prism Sword and the 4 Gaia Memories and delivers an enhanced version of the Prism Break slash. A variation of the Bicker Charge Break turns the Bicker Shield into a whirling disc of energy which Kamen Rider Double can ride like a surfboard, allowing him to perform the Maximum Drive against an airborne foe. *** : Double combines the power of the Prism Bicker and the 4 Gaia Memories and delivers a powerful laser blast. A variation of Bicker Finallusion in which the Metal Memory is used in place of the Joker Memory creates a strong energy shield capable of withstanding a wide-area devastation attack from ClayDoll Xtreme. CycloneJokerXtreme's ending theme is entitled "Extreme Dream". Appearances: W'' Episodes 32-34, ''Donburi's α/Farewell Beloved Recipe, W'' 35-37, 39-44, ''A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, W'' 45-46, 48, ''Movie War Core, Movie War Mega Max, Wizard Episode 53 - CycloneAccelXtreme= CycloneAccelXtreme is a form of Kamen Rider Double described by Shroud as being the ultimate form, with the change being that Ryu Terui becomes one with Philip instead of Shotaro, as their physiologies make them immune to the psychological attacks of the Old and Terror Dopants. Shroud states that Ryu's hatred and rage is needed for Double to fight at its full potential. However this form was never utilized in the series as Ryu decides not to fight as part of this form while showing Shroud that they can fight with compassion rather than hatred. - CycloneJokerGoldXtreme= CycloneJokerGoldXtreme is the second evolved form of CycloneJokerXtreme. This form is achieved when intense wind blows against Double and into the Xtreme Memory, and activates its full potential. In this form, the Crystal Server turns golden, with a set of insect wings that flurishes out of Double's back, allowing Double to fly. Double uses this form again in Movie War Core to finish off Kamen Rider Core with Kamen Rider OOO Tajadol Combo. This form's Memory Break finisher is the : Double performs a flying, golden version of the Double Xtreme kick. Appearances: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, Movie War Core, Movie War Ultimatum }} - Final Form Ride= CycloneCyclone 1= |-| 2= Rider Statistics *'Height: 195 cm' *'Weight: 85kg' Ability Perimeters *'Punching Power: ?' *'Kicking power: 8t' *'Maximum Jump Height: 70m' *'Maximum Running Speed: '''100m/7.8s *'Triple Extreme: 48 tons This form, along with JokerJoker, are gained after Kamen Rider Decade uses the Final Form Ride card, Kamen Rider W to separate Double's halves where they are controlled by the minds and bodies they originated from. An interesting note is that the Double Driver on both bodies has '''two of the same Gaia Memories used in CycloneJoker and CycloneCyclone has two scarves hanging from his neck. CycloneCyclone gains the Cyclone Memory's power of wind. When Decade uses the Final Attack Ride Card, CycloneCyclone, JokerJoker, and Decade perform the three-way attack, where both Doubles use their traditional Drop Kicks while Decade uses his traditional Flying Side Kick. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010. }} - Lost Driver= Kamen Rider Cyclone Through the power of the Cyclone Memory and the Lost Driver, Philip uses the power of the Cyclone Memory to its full potential. When the Memory is placed into the Maximum Slot, Cyclone executes a Rider Kick Maximum Drive. Along with Kamen Rider Joker, the two can execute the Double Rider Kick Maximum Drive. Philip uses this form in the novel, during which Shotaro is put out of commission due to a cold. Shroud gives Philip a Lost Driver, which he uses to become Kamen Rider Cyclone, and this is the same Driver he gives Shotaro before the final battle with Jun Kazu. In the video game, Kamen Rider: Super Climax Heroes, Kamen Rider Cyclone also appears as part of Kamen Rider Joker's Rider Arts move, performing their Double Rider Kick. }} Equipment Devices *Double **Double Driver - Transformation belt as Double **Gaia Memories - Devices that used in Double's transformation or power-ups in finisher attacks. **Fang Memory - Dinosaur-like Gaia Memory that assist Philip whenever he is in distress. Also allows him to become Double as Fang Joker. **Xtreme Memory - Bird-themed conjoined Gaia Memories that transforms Double into Xtreme Mode. Philip resides in this Memory during the period of reconstructing his new body. **Memory Gadgets - Support robots that are empowered by pseudo-Gaia Memories. *Cyclone **Lost Driver - Transformation belt as Cyclone, received from Shroud after having no other alternative in combating against Zoo and Zero Dopant. **Gaia Memories - Devices that used in Cyclone's transformation or power-ups in finisher attacks. Weapons *Maximum Slots - Gaia Memory slot that enables Double/Cyclone to perform Maximum Drive as barehanded. Vehicles *HardBoilder - Double's main Rider Machine. *RevolGarry - Double's main base of operation and truck which supply power-ups for HardBoilder. *Gunner A - Accel's mecha/robot ally, borrowed by Double in a battle against a Quetzalcoatlus Dopant. Behind the scenes Portrayal Philip is portrayed by . As a child, Philip is portrayed by . Notes *Philip was named by Sokichi Narumi after the fictional detective . *His name is alternatively spelled as "Philippe" in the aura that is produced when he accesses the Gaia Library. *Philip is believed to be the second youngest primary Rider to date, with actor Masaki Suda being only 16 years old when the series first aired. A younger 8 year old Ryotaro Nogami was possessed by Momotaros to become Mini Den-O, thus making this version of Ryotaro the youngest Rider of all. *His real name, "Raito", shares the same pronunciation as the English word "right" in Japanese, as he forms the right side of any Kamen Rider Double formation. Similarly, "Raito" can also mean "Light" as he is the only Sonozaki Family to "shine with light", and "Write" as he can be seen writing on the whiteboard in their garage from time to time. **His real name also bears similarities to that of . Like Philip's name, his name could also be a pun, as Suzuki means next, and if his given name is spelled Right, it will be translated as the phrase 'next right'. *It is possible that Philip has a high compatibility with the Cyclone Memory as shown when he uses only it alongside Shotaro and his Joker Memory to transform into their strongest forms as transforming into Kamen Rider Cyclone and Decade's Final Form Ride. *Philip is similar to in that he does not usually investigate or gather evidence, instead using his intellect to piece the crimes together. *Since Philip is the Avatar of the True Gaia Memory, he may well have the most knowledge of all the main Riders. *Philip's three Gaia Memories, Heat, Luna, and Cyclone, come in the colors red, yellow, and green respectively. As well as being the three colors used in , it is also the color order of Kamen Rider OOO's Tatoba Combo, with a red Taka Head, yellow Tora Arms, and green Batta Legs. **They are also the same as the colors of the three Ace Riders (Larc, Glaive, and Lance), who originally appeared in Kamen Rider Blade: Missing Ace. *Philip is similar to Konoha from Kagerou Project/Mekakucity Actors as they were originally humans (Raito Sonozaki and Haruka Kokonose) whom died and revived as cyber beings without having recollections of their past lives. After their revival, they were given extraordinary abilities (Philip's access to Gaia Library to search for unlimited information and Konoha's superhuman abilities). Both portrayed gluttonous appetites in certain occasions. They were also targeted by their respective show's main antagonist for the villains' grand plan to come to success. **Ironically, whereas Konoha still has no memories of his past life as Haruka, Philip slowly starts regaining his memories as Raito throughout the course of their respective series. Their activities were inverted in as Konoha is much more active and sporty compared to his former human form while Philip is the other way round. *While transformed as Double FangJoker, Philip speaks in a slightly deeper voice, making him sound similar to Shotaro. Appearances Category:W Characters Category:Narumi Detective Agency Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heroes Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Novel Riders Category:Revived Riders Category:W Riders